Glad to See You Again
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: [¡SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 50 DEL MANGA!] / Jean no puede ver nada una vez que despierta, pero escucha voces que hacen su sangre arder de rabia, queriendo liberar sus manos para matarles con ellas. Sin embargo hay una voz que no espera escuchar. Un rostro que pensó no iba a volver a ver jamás. "—Marco…" / Leve Jean/Marco, muchas teorías personales sobre SnK c: One-Shot


**Glad to See You Again **

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

**Raiting:** K (Slash) Jean/Marco

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas: **SPOILERS POST CAPÍTULO 50 DEL MANGA. **Y raras teorías propia**. Lo escribí de un tirón, atrapada por la cantidad de teorías de las que se llenaba mi mente en un intento de darle sentido a que Marco no estuviese muerto. Si no quieres spoilers, por favor NO LEAS MÁS. [Posterior al escape de Reiner, Bertholdt y Ymir de la Tropa]. A los que lean, espero que les guste c:

* * *

**Glad to See You Again  
****One-Shot**

—¡Me importa una mierda! Simplemente NO.

La voz se escuchaba lejana, pero algo en ella provocó que Jean comenzase a reaccionar. Todo su cuerpo dolía y algo punzaba en su pierna izquierda, como si tuviese algo clavado profundamente en la carne. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos e intentó permanecer lo más quieto que pudo, aterrado de que pudiesen descubrir que estaba despierto ya.

—Este idiota nos va a tratar de asesinar apenas pueda, solo nos retrasará. ¡No vamos a arruinar todo porque tú…!

—Reiner, por favor, él tiene un punto —la voz de baja de Bertholdt tratando de calmar la furiosa de su compañero provocó que la sangre le hirviese a Jean. La furia y el rencor de la traición le hizo apretar los puños con odio conteniendo sus deseos de golpear sus rostros, notando entonces que sus brazos estaban atados a su espalda—. No vamos a matar a Jean a sangre fría… no después de todo este tiempo juntos. Dejarlo atado aquí o en otro lugar es lo mismo que matarlo, moriría de hambre o se lo comería un titán. Además, es importante para _él_.

Se encontraba tirado en alguna clase de suelo áspero, de costado sobre su lado derecho, quizás para aliviar lo que fuese que dolía en su pierna izquierda. No se filtraba nada por la venda en sus ojos, por lo que era incapaz de saber qué momento del día era o donde se encontraban. Por la ausencia de corrientes de aire casi podía asegurar que estaban en una cueva.

No entendía de que estaban hablando esos dos, ni quien era ese "_él_" al que mencionaban. ¿Los dos traidores tenían otro aliado aparte de Ymir y Annie? ¿Y por qué mierda él iba a ser importante para ese _él_? «_Maldición_» se mordió la lengua para no gritar por la frustración.

—Calmados, calmados, chicos. Es Jean después de todo —la voz de Ymir repercutió en el lugar y Jean pudo comprobar con ello de que efectivamente estaban en una cueva—, es un idiota presumido, pero puede que entienda su posición. Si Historia lo comprendió…

—Chrysta es una santa —se adelantó Reiner—; Jean tratará de cortar nuestras cabezas a la menor oportunidad… y piensa lo que quieras —pareció hablarle a otra persona—, pero no creo que vaya a perdonarte tan fácilmente. Annie simplemente hizo un jodido buen trabajo…

—Lo sé —Jean sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba. No podía ser. Debía seguir desmayado… eso debía ser una pesadilla—, pero sigues hablando demasiado, Reiner… él ya está despierto.

No… solo... no, no podía ser. Paso a paso se escuchó como alguien avanzaba hacia él. Jean intentó recular lejos del sonido de los pasos, pero en su posición no podía hacer gran cosa. Sus manos estaban atrapadas dolorosamente bajo su cuerpo cuando unas manos corrieron la venda de sus ojos, dejándole ciego un momento. El que la luminosidad fuese tenue, provocada por una fogata, ayudó a que se acostumbrase rápidamente a la luz, pudiendo distinguir el rostro de la persona que estaba de cuclillas a su lado, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Hubiese preferido no poder ver en esas circunstancias ese rostro extrañado tanto.

La sonrisa triste, los ojos brillantes y esas pecas que daban una inocencia inmerecida a esa cara le recibieron. Jean solo pudo dejar que las lágrimas ahogasen sus gritos de rabia mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos, intentando apagar el incendio sin control del dolor en su pecho.

—Marco…

* * *

_Durante la Defensa de Trost_

Todo parecía estarse yendo a la mierda para los humanos. La muralla defensiva de Trost había sido rota y seguramente no faltaba demasiado para que el Titán Acorazado apareciese para destruir también el Muro Rose, como hacía cinco años. El plan de enviar a Eren para cubrir el agujero no parecía estar funcionando y a cada momento más y más soldado morían intentando contener a los titanes en una de las esquinas de la ciudad.

—¿Cuánto más durará esto? —preguntó en voz alta Marco mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano en la que llevaba una de las espadas. Había perdido de vista a Jean de nuevo, pero confiaba en que estaría bien, con la recarga.

—No mucho más —cuando el muchacho de cabellos negros se giró sorprendido, vio a Annie parada a su lado mirándole seriamente—, mira.

A la distancia de pronto se pudo ver de pronto lo que todos esperaban ver. Era la enorme piedra que se había designado para la función de cubrir la fractura en el muro. Y se estaba moviendo.

—Así que Eren pudo controlarlo. Es un chico muy hábil —suspiró Marco mientras envainaba sus dos espadas mirando hacia Annie—. Supongo que me toca correr, ¿no?

La rubia solo asintió mirando una última vez hacia la distancia donde Eren avanzaba con lentitud hacia el muro dañado, antes de ambos saltar hacia la calle, en un callejón resguardado —Voy a necesitar que me dejes tu…

—… lo sé. Mi equipo —el pelinegro comenzó a desabrocharse los cinturones que mantenían firmemente el equipamiento antes de darla otra mirada a la chica—. ¿Encontraste a alguien para… cubrirme?

—Si —corroboró ella cogiendo el equipo 3D con la mirada baja— ¿Es necesario que sea Jean quien te reconozca?

—Si, es necesario —una triste sonrisa se posó en los labios de Marco mientras miraba al cielo un momento—. Él no confiaría en el juicio de nadie más. Debe ser él quien vea el cuerpo o no servirá de nada.

—Me encargaré. Tú solo asegúrate de informar que las circunstancias han cambiado y de volver con _él_. Nos haremos con Eren y los alcanzaremos.

Marco asintió hacia la rubia que permanecía tan seria como siempre y le revolvió un poco los cabellos sin dejar de sonreír. Le gustaría poder asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, pero probablemente eso no iba a ser sincero de su parte, ya que no tenía la seguridad de que eso fuese a ser así. Con un último gesto, el joven desapareció, dejando a Annie allí, preguntándose cuanto cambiaría del plan por tan solo el hecho de que Eren se haya presentado como un Cambiador. Probablemente todo.

Por ahora, debía apresurarse con su deber actual. Tenía un cadáver al que peinar y pintar unas pecas. Quizás tuviese que disfrazarse para asegurarse que Jean fuese quien reconociese a "_Marco_". Sería un buen momento para utilizar esa tintura temporal de cabello que Chrysta le había dado hacía tiempo, y quizás hasta pudiese apoderarse de ese equipo 3D en tan buenas condiciones una vez que Jean le hubiese reconocido, porque podría ser útil en el futuro. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería extraño que el equipo se perdiese antes, por lo que no sería necesario que lo dejase con el cuerpo.

—Oh —murmuró de pronto, volteándose hacia el lugar donde Marco se había esfumado—, olvidé decirle que me dejase su chaqueta.

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio en la cueva. Un par de patos silvestres se asaban sobre la fogata, pero ni aún el delicioso aroma era capaz de sacar de su cárcel mental a Jean. Había escuchado la historia a un millón de kilómetros a la distancia, mientras Marco la contaba supuesta a Ymir. Bertholdt y Reiner poco habían aportado, más que dando una descripción algo superficial del cadáver que Annie había hecho pasar por él, sorprendiendo a Marco.

—¿Tenía la mitad del rostro? ¿En serio? —parecía un poco asqueado y a la vez altamente amargado.

—Si, ella consideró que así sería más fácil que no se percatasen que no eras tú.

—Y tuvo razón —afirmó Ymir lo dicho por Bertholdt mirando fijamente hacia Jean—… era una chica inteligente.

—Lo es —se apresuró a corregir Bertholdt—, es una chica inteligente. Sigue viva. No hables de ella como si estuviera muerta, por favor.

Mientras la única chica del lugar hacia un ruido despectivo con la nariz, Marco se acercó a donde Jean estaba sentado (él mismo le había cambiado de posición) para mirar a sus ojos. El soldado pareció regresar un poco en si al tener ante él, pero rápida corrió el rostro para no mirarlo.

—Lo siento, Jean. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Lamento que me hayas creído muerto, pero era necesario —murmuró Marco mientras acercaba una mano a la mejilla del otro joven, quien apartó rápidamente la cara para no ser tocado, aunque eso no amilanó a Marco—. Tenía la esperanza de que mis palabras y mi sacrificio fuesen suficientes para traerte hasta aquí… para que te unieses a la Tropa de Exploración. Confié en tus habilidades para sobrevivir… hasta que te encontrase —sonrió el pecoso esta vez tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Jean—. Porque no importa que tú no nos hubieses encontrado… yo iba a buscarte.

Sus ojos parecían tan sinceros que Jean solo quiso gritar. Quería escupirle en la cara, pero podía ver una y otra vez en ese rostro al hombre del que se había enamorado durante esos últimos tres años. A aquel hombre dulce e inteligente, tan hábil como pocos, siempre a su lado y animándole a continuar. Con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa hermosa solo para él. La rabia y el dolor le ahogaron por un momento, obligándole a soltar un quejido mientras esas manos seguían en sus mejillas. Su pierna y sus muñecas dolían, pero no tanto como dolía su corazón.

Una mirada de soslayo a su pierna bastó para llamar la atención de Marco hacia ese lugar. El pelinegro soltó ese rostro y con supremo cuidado comenzó a revisar bajo el pantalón que sacó de la bota, frunciendo el ceño al ver la piel morada. No había sangre pero probablemente había un hueso quebrado por abajo, y debía doler bastante. El pelinegro se giró hacia sus compañeros con algo de molestia en la mirada y apuntó hacia la pierna herida de Jean con una mano.

—¿Cómo se hizo esto?

—¿Y qué voy a saber yo? —gruñó Reiner mientras sacaba un pato del fuego, sin dar más que una mirada desinteresada al moreteado de la piel— Quizás se lo hizo al caerse del caballo o quién sabe. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con su equipo como para estarlo mirando. Esos bastardos casi me rebanan un tobillo.

—Cuando lo dejé inconsciente ya estaba así —reconoció Bertholdt encogiéndose de hombros, sacando una pierna del pato que el rubio ya estaba comiendo—; él no pudo atacarnos porque su caballo se encabritó al Reiner girarse hacia ellos. Su equipo no fue demasiado útil tampoco.

—En ese equipo no estaba Armin ¿o sí? —Ymir se acercó al fuego con una ceja alzada, mientras los otros dos negaban. Ella recordaba claramente lo protector que había estado el pequeño rubio con Jean la última vez que se habían visto todos no hace tanto.

—No, no había ningún conocido excepto Jean —corroboró Reiner comiendo del pato para luego detenerse con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Marco que parecía de pronto amargamente pensativo— ¿No es un poco raro eso? Era un equipo pequeño… solo cuatro, contándolo a él…

Jean cerró sus ojos, mientras le ordenaba a su corazón calmarse. Mientras obligaba a la dolorosa traición a no doler tanto. Porque habían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Una mano se apoyó suavemente sobre su pierna herida antes de que se apretase alrededor de ella arrancando un grito adolorido de la garganta del soldado. Sus ojos húmedos se abrieron para ver el rostro serio de Marco frente a él, con una mirada llena de tristeza. «_Te odio_» quiso decir, pero las palabras incluso en su mente sonaban a mentira. Porque sabía que era todo lo contrario, y por eso se odiaba a si mismo ahora.

—¿En serio? ¿Dos veces la misma estrategia? —preguntó con amargura Marco mientras negaba con la cabeza, acariciándole ahora la pierna lastimada— Ninguno de nosotros es tan distinto de ustedes ¿sabes? Tenemos sentimientos, y es… algo triste que los ocupen en nuestra propia contra.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ymir con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponía de pie— ¿De qué estás hablando, Marco?

—Esto es una puta trampa —masculló Reiner parándose rápidamente también junto con Bertholdt—; distraídos por Jean, quizás hay un equipo o varios esperando por nosotros para capturarnos o matarnos.

—¿Y por qué no han entrado? —Bertholdt comenzó a atarse rápidamente el equipo 3D, mientras Marco seguía observando a Jean a los ojos.

—… porque están esperando que llegue el momento acordado o a que Jean diese una señal. Pero eso no ocurrirá —indicó el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba sobre el soldado amordazándolo con la que había sido su venda, mirando hacia esos ojos llenos sentimientos contradictorios— Por qué, supongo que te preguntarás, escogimos como escondite una cueva, cuando en ella ninguno puede convertirse en titán. Esa es una pregunta que algún día te responderé, pero no hoy. Solo te diré que, tal como cada uno de los muchachos tienen sus propias habilidades como titán, yo también tengo las mías…

«_Te odio… te odio tanto_» Jean ansiaba con tanta fuerza poder soltar sus manos para poder dar el aviso para que la Tropa entrase en ese mismo momento, si es que habían conseguido dar con su ubicación. Marco tan solo le sonrió levemente mientras se inclinaba y besaba su frente, dirigiendo una mano a su nuca.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo, Jean. Te llevaré a un lugar que jamás podrías haber imaginado que exista. Solo espera.

Lo último que Jean vio mientras caía en la inconsciencia luego del hábil golpe de su antiguo amigo, fue como Marco mordía con fuerza su propia muñeca y comenzaba a transformarse allí adentro.

**FIN**

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Ódienme lo que quieran. Esto no tendrá una continuación, porque son simples desvaríos. Ocurre después del cap 50 de Shingeki, pero no quise poner ni cuantos días ni si había pasado más tiempo. Esto está basado en algunas teorías que tengo, son totalmente personales, así que es perfectamente posible que alguien no esté de acuerdo conmigo xD_

_1.- __**Marco no está muerto.**__ Considero que el cadáver poco se le parece, y el que no tenga su chaqueta me perturba. Entiendo que si lo hubiese matado Annie (por algún motivo) podría haberle robado el equipo 3D, pero ¿para qué quitarle la chaqueta? Para mí el cadáver era de alguien más, no de él._

_2.- __**Estaba planeado que Jean fuese que lo reconociera. **__¡Qué coincidencia que haya sido justo él quien lo encontrase! Sumado a la presión que le pone la mujer de blanco para reconocerlo, es normal que se confundiese, porque si se parecía a Marco (por el peinado y las –casi ausentes– pecas)._

_3.- (No estoy tan segura de esto) __**La mujer que obliga a Jean a reconocer a Marco es Annie**__. La figura encaja, el largo del cabello encaja. La voz carrasposa (que parece cambiada a propósito) y los ojos exageradamente abiertos (del mismo color de Annie) también encajan. Parecía querer asegurarse de que Jean le reconociese rápido, antes de poder analizar bien la situación, lo cual desde el comienzo me causó inquietud. (Además, Jean hace la mención posteriormente de que no sabe cuáles son los huesos de Marco una vez que los quemaron, lo que me lleva a pensar que probablemente no le dejaron acercarse a su cadáver en verdad. Le hicieron reconocerle y le apartaron, y luego Jean supo que estaba en la pira. Todo muy raro)._

_4.- __**El Titán Simio fue convocado.**__ Reiner y Bertholdt esperaron a que él apareciese para revelar sus identidades con descaro a Eren. Se sentían seguros de alguna manera a que podrían conseguir llevárselo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes? Habían estado esperando una señal de que había cambiado la situación. Él fue la señal. ¿Pero cómo lo convocaron? Ellos y Annie siempre estuvieron rodeados, y cuando Annie se alejó al irse a la policía, rápidamente intentaron atrapar a Eren. No tuvo tiempo de ir a convocar al Titán Simio. Ergo, necesitaban un 4to aliado que pasase Rose y María ¿Quién? Aquí yo puse que Marco. ¿Por qué? Porque encaja, simplemente._

_Nuevamente, no es necesario que estén de acuerdo conmigo. El fic se basa en esto, eso sí, porque necesitaba sacármelo de encima. El plan suicida de Jean era, por su parte, ser atrapado por Reiner y que los siguieran a una distancia moderada, observándoles con catalejos, teniendo en consideración que siguen en territorio del muro María. Jean, y los de la Tropa, confiaron en que al estar Jean herido y ser un "amigo" no le matarían. Por eso Marco hace alusión a los sentimientos de los que abusan._

_¿Cuál es la habilidad como titán que tiene Marco? Bueno, no quise meterme en eso. Pueden ser muchas muy útiles. La aparición del titán simio abre un mundo de posibilidades (?) ahahaha, lo que si sé, es que sería un titán pequeño, en contraposición al titán colosal de Bertholdt. Quien sabe, puede ser un titán volador, o quizás uno tipo Topo, que cave por debajo de los muros. Como sea, pasa desapercibido (por eso pudo escapar de Trost y cabe en la cueva donde estaban con Jean y los demás._

_Simplemente espero que les haya agrado, a pesar de parecer un tanto extraño, maybe, si no compartes mi teorías (yo creo que la mayoría no las compartirá, ahaha)._

_¿A dónde llevan a Jean? Pregúntenle al autor y a Ymir, ellos parecen saber más que yo de esto. Solo sé que así como ella quiere llevarse a Historia con ella, Marco volvió únicamente para llevarse a Jean. Yo sé que al final él lo comprenderá._

_Respecto al otro fic que escribí de ellos (Orgulloso), este no le quita mérito. Después de todo… nunca se aclaró de que Rey estaba hablando el Marco de los sueños de Jean._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de su rareza. Perdón la nota tan larga, como siempre ¡Todos los comentarios, buenos y malos, serán bien recibidos! Un beso._


End file.
